Sentiments et Préjugés
by Eden1487
Summary: Que se passerait-il si Hermione et Drago se retrouvaient coincés dans une grotte tous les deux suite à un effondrement lors d'une visite culturelle dans le monde moldu? OS


**Bonjour !!!**

**Voici un petit (hum) OS entre Hermione Granger et Drago Malfoy.**

**J'espère que cette histoire vous plaira !!! N'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos commentaires!**

**Excellente lecture ^^**

* * *

C'était la septième année d'étude pour Hermione Granger, année de sa nomination de préfète en chef conjointement avec son ennemi de toujours : Drago Malfoy. Trois mois s'étaient écoulés depuis la rentrée, et la cohabitation était toujours aussi désastreuse ; les rares moments où ils se croisaient, ils ne pouvaient pas s'empêcher de se chercher querelle. Pour le reste du temps, ils se concentraient sur leurs centres d'intérêts respectifs, Malfoy séduisait autant que son charme le lui permettait et Hermione s'adonnait totalement à ses études. Elle avait même eu la brillante idée de soumettre un projet au corps professoral qui l'avait accepté avec beaucoup d'entrain.

C'est ainsi qu'un vendredi de novembre, les septièmes années passèrent une journée culturelle dans le monde des moldus. Ce projet avait été appuyé avec des arguments solides, expliquant que pour les enfants appartenant à ce monde, cela leur ferait plaisir d'en apprendre davantage sur leur passé et pour les enfants de sang pur, cela leur ouvrirait les yeux sur un monde qu'ils ne connaissaient pas bien et parfois qu'ils appréhendaient pour aller vers plus de tolérance. Durant toute cette journée parfaitement organisée, les élèves découvrirent le monde des humains ordinaires sous un tout autre point de vue. De l'art à l'écriture, de l'histoire à la technologie en passant par le sport, il y en avait pour tous les goûts. Hermione eut la satisfaction de constater que son projet était soldé d'un grand succès auprès de ses camarades, exception faite bien entendu de Malfoy et sa bande qui se faisaient un malin plaisir à afficher leur ennui et leur mécontentement quant à cette journée. Aucune baguette magique n'avait été autorisée et chaque élève avait été rigoureusement fouillé. Il ne fallait prendre aucun risque que les moldus entrent en contact avec de la magie.

Nous étions fin d'après-midi et déjà les signes annonciateurs de la nuit commençaient à se faire sentir, il ne restait plus qu'une dernière expédition avant de rentrer au château. Il s'agissait de la visite d'une grotte préhistorique regorgeant de vestiges de la période du Néolithique. Cette dernière s'était effectuée dans la lignée de la journée écoulée, avec beaucoup d'entrain et de curiosité.

Alors que tout le monde était sorti et se dirigeait vers un endroit discret où transplaner, Hermione remarqua qu'elle avait perdu son carnet de note, carnet qu'elle s'était appliquée à remplir d'une quantité impressionnante d'informations précieuses et de recherches à effectuer ou à approfondir. Elle interpela Harry.

**Harry.**

**Oui ?**

**J'ai oublié mon carnet de note dans la grotte, je vais vite aller le chercher, tu veux bien demander aux professeurs de m'attendre pour transplaner ?**

**Tu ne préfères pas que je t'accompagne ?**

**Ou si tu veux, je peux t'accompagner pendant que Harry va prévenir les professeurs**. Proposa Ron qui s'était joint à la conversation.

**Non, c'est gentil, je n'en ai vraiment pas pour longtemps. Tu les préviens ?**

**Pas de problème.**

Pendant qu'Hermione longeait la file d'élèves à contre-sens, Harry se chargea de prévenir les professeurs de l'initiative de la jeune fille et Ron pesta de ne pas pouvoir l'accompagner. Il l'aimait et ne s'était toujours pas décidé à lui dévoiler ses sentiments malgré tous les encouragements de Harry qui lui assurait qu'il serait peut-être bien surpris de la réponse de l'élue de son cœur. Arrivée à la fin du rang, Hermione se fit bousculer par Malfoy sans y prêter plus d'attention que cela, c'était habituel chez lui et elle n'avait vraiment pas envie de se bagarrer avec lui maintenant. Elle se mit donc à courir vers la grotte visitée quelques instants plus tôt ignorant complètement Drago. Une fois à l'intérieur, Hermione trouva rapidement ce qu'elle cherchait et se dirigea vers la sortie presqu'aussi vite qu'elle n'était entrée. Au moment où elle allait franchir la sortie, un tremblement se fit sentir et ce qui n'était qu'une légère secousse s'accentua à une vitesse fulgurante en un gros tremblement mettant l'équilibre d'Hermione à rude épreuve. Un bruit de craquement retentit et la jeune fille constata avec stupeur qu'une partie de la grotte commençait à s'effondrer droit sur elle. Prise de panique, elle ne pouvait plus bouger, elle allait mourir. Elle senti un choc violent contre elle qui l'emporta dans une chute. Sa tête heurta le sol et ce fut le néant.

Hermione ouvrit les yeux, il faisait totalement noir. Merlin, c'était donc ça la mort ? Une bouffée de panique commença à l'envahir et elle respirait de plus en plus fort et de plus en plus vite. Elle se redressa et la douleur qu'elle éprouvait lui prouva qu'elle était toujours en vie. Les évènements qui venaient de se produire défilèrent dans sa mémoire, la grotte, le tremblement, l'effondrement, le choc, le noir. Elle devait donc se trouver à l'intérieur de la grotte et vu la secousse qu'elle venait de subir, le système électrique n'avait pas dû résister.

**Au secours !!!! A l'aide !!!! Je vous en prie venez m'aider. Je suis enfermée dans le noir ! A l'aiiiiide !!!!!**

**Bon sang Granger, ferme-la, tu me casses les oreilles.** Grogna une voix.

Hermione resta un instant interdite. Elle n'avait pas senti la présence de quelqu'un d'autre dans cet océan de ténèbres.

**Mal…Malfoy ?**

**Non, c'est le Père Noël, je suis en avance.**

Trop contente de ne pas être seule, elle ignora sa réflexion idiote.

**Oh, par Merlin, je suis si cont ….** Elle s'arrêta dans sa phrase, « contente » n'était peut-être pas le mot qui pouvait s'accorder avec la présence de Malfoy, elle se reprit. **Je ne suis pas toute seule.**

**Ouais, ben moi j'aurais autant aimé.**

Une fois encore, elle estima qu'il était préférable de ne pas relever, la situation était grave, il fallait qu'ils sortent de là. Elle se massa la partie de sa nuque endolorie et questionna Malfoy.

**Que s'est-il passé ?**

Il n'y eut aucune réponse.

**Malfoy ?**

Le silence persista, elle cria un peu plus fort.

**Malfoy ?**

**Rah c'est bon arrête de crier comme ça.**

**Mais enfin, pourquoi est-ce que tu ne me réponds pas ?**

**Parce que je n'en ai pas envie.**

**Bon sang, ce n'est pas possible, t'es vraiment le dernier des crétins Malfoy. On est coincés ici dans le noir complet et ça ne te tracasse pas plus que ça ?**

Une fois encore, Malfoy ne répondit rien. Hermione, bien que ne voyant rien, leva les yeux au ciel et entreprit de se débrouiller toute seule.

**A l'aide ! Professeur McGonagall, Professeur Dumbledore, Harry, Ron ? Au secours, on est à l'intérieur, à l'aide !!!!**

**Granger, qu'est-ce qui t'échappe dans « ferme-la » et « arête de crier » ? **Siffla le Serpentard.

Hermione n'eut aucune peine à s'imaginer ses yeux gris remplis de haine et ses joues creusées par la colère. Cependant, elle prit la même attitude que lui et l'ignora en reprenant de plus belle ses appels à l'aide.

**Au secours ! Nous sommes enfermés ici, venez nous aider, je vous en prie. Quelqu'un à l'aide !!!**

**Granger …. Granger …. GRANGER !**

Sa voix avait résonné avec une telle autorité et une telle force que la Gryffondor n'avait eu d'autre choix que de se taire. Malfoy reprit plus calmement.

**Sois attentive, écoute…**

Hermione tendit l'oreille mais n'entendit pas le moindre son.

**Je** **n'entends rien Malfoy, tu entends quelque chose toi ?**

**Non, et je suppose que ton esprit de je-sais-tout n'aura aucune peine à comprendre que si on ne peut entendre le moindre bruit de l'extérieur, que ce soit cette ridicule petite fontaine à l'entrée de la grotte, le pas des passants, ou que sais-je encore, il est fort probable que ce soit le cas dans le sens inverse. Je pense donc que tu peux cesser de me casser les oreilles avant que je ne m'énerve sérieusement, parce que tu t'égosilles pour rien**. Répondit-il plein de sarcasme et de dégoût dans la voix.

Elle devait reconnaitre qu'il avait raison et elle fut très étonnée de la perspicacité dont il avait fait preuve. Son raisonnement démontrait qu'il avait donc été attentif à l'environnement dans lequel ils se trouvaient et il devait très probablement avoir cherché des solutions pour sortir de là. Son cœur se serra, s'il était toujours là, c'est que ses recherches n'avaient pas dû être très concluantes. Le silence s'installa pendant un petit moment, Hermione cherchait désespérément une solution à leur problème et se demandait ce que pouvait bien faire Malfoy parce qu'elle n'entendait pas le moindre bruit provenant de son côté. Si ses estimations étaient exactes et par rapport à l'éloignement de sa voix, il devait se trouver à 10 mètres d'elle à peu près. Soudain, elle eut une idée.

**Malfoy, aide-moi à chercher mon sac.**

Elle avait lancé son ordre se mettant à quatre pattes pour tâter le sol à la recherche de son bien.

**Franchement Granger, je ne crois pas que ce soit le moment de te repoudrer le nez, sans compter que ça ne servirait pas à grand-chose, vu la marchandise …**

Elle souffla, désespérée, il était incurable, ce type était une vraie plaie.

**T'es qu'un gros débile, aide-moi à chercher mon sac je te dis, il y a une lampe de poche à l'intérieur.**

**Pour éclairer ce trou et voir ta tronche ? Non merci l'obscurité me va très bien.**

**Mais tu ne peux pas t'arrêter une minute ? On a vraiment un sérieux problème. Je ne veux pas aller jusqu'au défaitisme complet, mais imagine que l'on puisse mourir, je ne sais pas si l'endroit où nous nous trouvons est approvisionné d'oxygène et si ça se trouve, on va peut-être bientôt étouffer. Et toi, tout ce que tu trouves à faire, c'est sortir des réflexions aussi acerbes que débiles. Faut te faire soigner tu sais**.

**Si tu arrêtais de jacasser sans cesse, il y a déjà pas mal d'oxygène qu'on aurait pu économiser.**

C'en était de trop. Elle se mit à chercher frénétiquement son sac en marmonnant dans ses dents.

**Dès que j'ai trouvé cette lampe de poche, je te rejoins et je te mets la plus grosse gifle du siècle.**

Elle explorait méthodiquement et minutieusement le sol afin d'être sûre de ne pas passer à côté de son sac et de ne pas perdre de temps. Au bout de dix minutes à peine, elle mit enfin la main sur son sac. Sa crainte à présent résidait dans l'état de la lampe, en espérant que la chute ne l'ait pas cassée. Elle fouilla dans son sac et trouva rapidement l'objet. La lumière les aveugla tous les deux dans un premier temps puis Hermione put voir Malfoy assit dans un coin, le dos contre le mur, les jambes pliées à la verticale et les bras sur les genoux. Il la toisa avec arrogance, comme à son habitude, cependant il ne fit aucun commentaire comme s'y attendait Hermione. Elle pensait recevoir un adorable « ta tête ne m'avait pas manqué » ou encore « Adieu douces ténèbres, bonjour horrible visage d'Hermione », mais il n'en fit rien. Il semblait presque content d'avoir un peu de lumière. Hermione reprit les fouilles de son sac à la recherche d'un quelconque objet qui put être utile et tomba avec joie sur une bouteille d'eau pratiquement pleine et quelques biscuits. Dans un premier temps, elle pensa tout garder pour elle, Malfoy ne méritait pas qu'elle lui offre quoi que ce soit et dans le cas inverse, il ne se serait pas gêné pour faire l'égoïste. Mais elle revint vite sur sa décision en pensant qu'elle n'était pas lui et qu'elle se refusait à tomber aussi bas, elle valait mieux que ça. Elle se leva donc et marcha en direction de malfoy en apportant ses affaires. Malfoy l'observait en relevant un sourcil. La promesse de lui infliger une gifle ne lui avait pas échappé et il se demandait si elle venait régler ses comptes. Au lieu de ça, il la vit s'asseoir en face de lui et le détailler, comme si elle évaluait quelque chose. Puis elle poussa un grand soupire et sortit la bouteille de son sac et la lui tendit.

**Tiens, tu dois avoir soif.**

Il écarquilla les yeux, ne pouvant croire ce qu'il venait d'entendre.

**Pardon Granger ?**

**Je partage ma bouteille d'eau avec toi, quoi ? Tu n'as pas soif ?**

**Si mais … Il est où le piège ?**

Il restait sur ses gardes, s'attendant à une feinte ou une tactique pour lui faire un mauvais coup. Hermione expira d'un coup sec.

**Malfoy, il n'y a pas de piège. Tu veux boire ou pas ?**

Il prit délicatement la bouteille, incrédule et ôta le bouchon, il allait la porter à sa bouche et s'arrêta à mi-chemin.

**Pourquoi tu ne bois pas d'abord ? **

Il n'y avait pas de sous-entendu dans sa question, pas du genre « est-ce que tu l'aurais empoisonnée à mon insu par hasard ? ». Il savait qu'Hermione n'était pas capable de ce genre de cruauté, mais elle devait avoir également soif, ses lèvres sèches en témoignaient pour preuve, et il ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle n'avait pas bu en premier à sa propre bouteille d'eau.

**Parce que si j'avais bu en premier, tu n'aurais jamais accepté de boire après moi, prétextant probablement ne pas vouloir avaler ne serait-ce qu'une goutte de ma salive de sang-de-bourbe. Je ne sais pas pour combien de temps on est là, ce serait idiot de se laisser mourir de soif.**

Une fois de plus, elle lui avait cloué le bec sans le vouloir. Non seulement elle le connaissait trop bien, il fallait bien avouer que si elle ne le lui avait pas dit en premier, il aurait sans doute sorti ce genre de phrase pour la faire rager. Mais ce qui le sidérait complètement c'était qu'elle se soucie qu'il ne se laisse pas mourir de soif, le faisant boire en premier. Il lui rendit la bouteille d'eau.

**Non allez, s'il te plait Malfoy, ne joue pas aux cons. Bois, je te jure que je n'y ai pas touché.**

**Bois en premier.**

Son visage était dur et son ordre semblait exiger l'obéissance sans riposte. Hermione était dépitée, qu'il était têtu.

**Mais enfin, je ne l'ai pas empoisonnée cette bouteille. Quoi il faut que je boive pour que tu sois sûr qu'elle est potable ?**

**Non, c'est ta bouteille. Tu bois en premier. Je boirai après.**

C'était au tour d'Hermione de rester interdite. Elle n'aurait jamais, au grand jamais, pu croire Malfoy capable de politesse. Ne voulant pas gâcher cet instant, elle s'abstint de tout commentaire, se contentant de boire. Elle prit deux, trois petites gorgées, juste de quoi calmer sa soif, il fallait économiser le plus possible, surtout sans savoir quelle quantité Malfoy allait ingurgiter. Elle lui tendit la bouteille et il bu, tout comme elle, de façon tout à fait raisonnable. Plus étonnant encore, il n'essuya même pas le goulot avant de boire. Puis il referma la bouteille et la lui rendit.

**Tu as faim ?** S'enquit-elle.

**Un peu**. Avoua-t-il avec un petit sourire en coin, il regardait ses pieds.

Elle sorti les trois biscuits que contenait son sac et les tendit à Malfoy.

**Choisis.**

Il ne la regardait plus, il ne pouvait pas soutenir son regard gentil et serviable. C'était plus fort qu'elle, il fallait toujours qu'elle fasse son âme charitable et ça l'agaçait. Il savait qu'elle adorait les chocogrenouilles, il prit donc un des deux autres biscuits sans même faire attention à ce que c'était. Ils mangèrent en silence, gênés de ce nouvel atmosphère qui régnait peu à peu. Une fois désaltérée et la faim apaisée, Hermione entreprit de faire le tour de leur prison. Les deux seuls passages initialement existants avaient été bouchés par l'effondrement, elle put néanmoins apercevoir de minuscules ouvertures par endroit. Bien trop petites pour passer ne serait-ce qu'un doigt mais suffisamment pour faire entrer l'air. Ils ne mourraient pas étouffer, c'était déjà ça. Constatant qu'ils étaient impuissants devant ce qu'il leur arrivait, Hermione retourna s'asseoir près de Malfoy, à une distance qu'elle estimait « vitale ». Elle jouait avec les lacets de ses chaussures perdue dans ses pensées quand Malfoy entreprit de lui faire la conversation. Elle eut un frisson, il faisait froid.

**Alors dis-moi. Comment ça avance avec Weasmoche ?** Demanda-t-il un sourire moqueur aux lèvres.

**Pardon ?** Répondit-elle surprise.

**Il t'a enfin déclaré sa flamme ou trouillard comme il est, il continue de se contenter de baver sur toi en silence ?** Expliqua-t-il plein de sarcasme.

**Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles**. Fit-elle en reportant son attention sur ses lacets.

S'il y avait bien une chose dont elle n'avait pas envie de parler avec Malfoy c'était bien de ses histoires de cœur.

**Ohhh je t'en prie, ne fais pas celle qui se voile la face. Tu es plus intelligente que ça Granger. Tu sais parfaitement que le rouquin craque pour toi et tu sais tout aussi bien que c'est réciproque. Seulement lui, c'est une chiffe molle sans courage et toi tu es une fille trop sur ses principes qui estime que ce n'est pas à elle à se déclarer. Et vous tournez en rond comme des andouilles alors que si l'un des deux avait eu ne serait-ce que l'once du courage de se déclarer, ça fait belle lurette que toi et la belette roucouleriez fous d'amour avec une ribambelle de petites belettes en projet. **

Sur sa dernière phrase, sa voix avait pris une teinte différente qu'Hermione ne parvenait pas à identifier. Du regret ? De l'amertume ? De la jalousie ? Non certainement pas de la jalousie. Impossible à déchiffrer.

**De toute façon Malfoy, pour peu que ce soit vrai, je ne vois pas en quoi ça te concerne.**

**Et bien, en fait, je suis un peu concerné, malgré moi, dans votre histoire de nouilles.**

**Et en quoi je te prie ? **Demanda la jeune fille piquée au vif.

Il s'était allongé sur son coude droit, sa main droite supportant sa tête.

**Et bien, cette impasse vous frustre tous les deux depuis … et bien depuis que vous vous connaissez en fait. Et du coup ça vous irrite et devine sur qui vous passez vos nerfs ?**

**Tu te trompes Malfoy, tout ce que nous faisons c'est répondre à tes piques et tes insultes incessantes**. S'indigna-t-elle.

**Oui et vous êtes bien contents de pouvoir vous défoulez non. Sans que vous vous en rendiez compte, je vous permets d'évacuer cette pression que vous augmentez à chaque fois que l'occasion de vous déclarer vous échappe.** Expliqua-t-il.

**C'est ça et on devrait te remercier peut-être ?** Demanda-t-elle en levant les yeux au ciel.

**Le jour où l'un de vous me remerciera pour quelque chose … il sera temps de craindre pour sa vie. **Il marqua un temps de pause.** Oser mettre les choses à plat entre vous serait déjà une belle avancée pour vous deux, je ne pense pas qu'il faille vous en demander de trop non plus.**

Sous toutes ses critiques et ses piques acerbes, il y avait beaucoup de maturité et de réflexion dans les propos de Malfoy et Hermione en était la première étonnée. Elle ne pensait pas qu'il ait pu les observer à ce point et comprendre le petit jeu auquel ils se livraient malgré eux depuis toutes ses années à se courir l'un après l'autre sans jamais oser franchir le pas décisif. Alors qu'elle se frottait le visage pour chasser l'image de Ron qui lui donnait envie de pleurer, ne sachant pas si elle allait le revoir, elle sentit une douleur naitre violemment à la hauteur de sa tempe gauche, elle ne put retenir un petit cri de mécontentement. Drago qui semblait absorbé dans ses pensées en fut extirpé malgré lui par les protestations d'Hermione.

**Qu'est-ce que tu as ?** demanda-t-il dans une expiration, comme si cela faisait la centième fois qu'elle se plaignait.

**Je ne sais pas, j'ai mal à la tempe**. Expliqua-t-elle en tapotant légèrement à l'endroit indiqué.

**Fais voir.** Dit-il en se relevant et en s'approchant d'elle.

Elle se figea, la présence rapprochée de Malfoy la mettait mal à l'aise. Lui par contre semblait tout à fait naturel, décontracté.

**Dirige la lumière vers ton visage.** Lui indiqua-t-il.

Elle s'exécuta, respirant une fois sur deux, elle n'était vraiment pas à son aise. Il fit une grimace en voyant la tempe d'Hermione.

**C'est pas très joli.**

**Je sais Malfoy, tu n'as pas besoin de me le répéter sans cesse, une fois suffit pour me faire comprendre que mon visage ne t'agrée pas. Pas la peine de t'acharner.**

**Non, je parlais de ta plaie.**

**Ha…** Elle se sentit un peu bête en voyant Malfoy dénué de toute trace d'ironie.

**Tant que ça ?** Demanda-t-elle inquiète pour son visage.

**Bah …. Il faut dire que j'ai un peu été obligé de te pousser violemment pour t'éviter une mort par écrabouillement et à mon avis dans ta chute, tu as dû érafler le sol sur quelques centimètres, du coup, tu as quelques débris incrustés dans la peau …**

**Quoi ?** S'exclama-t-elle les yeux gros comme des oranges.

**Non mais tracasse hein, tu vas survivre, avec un peu de chance tu n'auras même pas à rivaliser avec la cicatrice du balafré ** Ironisa-t-il en parlant de Harry.

**Non, tu as fait quoi ?** Précisa-t-elle toujours sous le choc.

**Ha ben heuuu, je t'ai poussée…** Dit-il se rendant compte qu'il venait d'avouer malgré lui quelque chose qu'il comptait visiblement garder pour lui.

Elle continuait de le regarder, n'en revenant toujours pas, Drago Malfoy venait de la sauver elle, Hermione Granger, Sang-de-bourbe et ennemie au combien détestée. Quelle mouche l'avait piqué ?

**M..Merci Malfoy.** Bredouilla-t-elle à voix basse.

**Ouais, ben va pas t'en vanter surtout.** Dit-il les lèvres pincées en se concentrant sur la blessure de la jeune fille.

Il avança la main vers son visage et elle eut instinctivement un mouvement de recul, mouvement qu'elle regretta aussitôt en voyant la pointe de peine et d'offense qui se lisait dans les yeux gris de Malfoy.

**Je ne vais pas te faire du mal. Je veux juste retirer les saletés qui se sont incrustées avant que ta peau ne commence à cicatriser et qu'elle ne se referme dessus. Auquel cas il faudrait brosser bien fort pour rouvrir la chair et là crois-moi, tu sentirais ta douleur. **

Elle replaça son visage près de Malfoy et il poursuivit son geste.

Un silence s'installa et Hermione n'avait qu'une seule question en tête : « Pourquoi ? ». Ca l'obsédait à un tel point qu'elle ne put s'empêcher de lui poser la question.

**Malfoy ? Qu'est-ce que tu faisais là au juste ? Pourquoi m'as-tu suivie ? Et surtout, pourquoi m'as-tu poussée pour m'éviter cet accident ?**

**Ca fait beaucoup de questions ça …**

**Réponds-y s'il te plait. **Demanda-t-elle d'un ton qu'elle voulait persuasif.

**Je t'ai suivie par curiosité, je me suis demandé pourquoi tu t'écartais du groupe, je pensais que tu n'avais pas eu ta dose d'admiration et j'ai eu envie de te suivre pour voir ce que tu allais faire.** Il a terminé sa phrase comme s'il était satisfait de l'explication qu'il venait de donner.

**Et pourquoi m'as-tu sauvée ?** Renchérit-elle, visiblement pas encore satisfaite de ses obligations.

**Parce que la vue d'Hermione Granger se faisant réduire en pâtée pour chat n'est pas le plus agréable des spectacles.**

**Oh …** Elle ne savait pas exactement comment elle devait prendre sa réponse et le fait qu'il prononce son prénom lui faisait bizarre, elle avait beau réfléchir, elle n'avait pas le souvenir qu'il l'ait jamais fait.

Pendant qu'il s'appliquait à sa tâche avec une douceur qu'elle ne lui connaissait pas et qu'elle ne lui aurait jamais cru capable de posséder, elle le détailla d'un regard différent. Elle ne l'avait jamais vu autrement qu'emprunt d'une expression de colère, de haine, d'ironie, ou encore de méchanceté. Elle ne l'avait jamais regardé non plus comme un garçon, ne l'envisageant jamais que comme « Malfoy », un être détestable dénué de toute caractéristique humaine hormis une enveloppe charnelle. Elle devait le reconnaitre, Drago Malfoy était un beau garçon. Ses cheveux d'un blond doré, ses yeux intensément gris, elle les préférait mille fois en cet instant, dénué de toute émotion négative. Il avait une belle peau claire et nette, on ne pouvait y voir aucune imperfection caractéristique de l'adolescence, elle semblait si douce qu'Hermione se surprit à vouloir la toucher, ce qu'elle se garda bien de faire, imaginant les réactions que pourrait avoir Malfoy. Ce dernier venait de terminer sa tâche et semblait satisfait, un sourire vint habiller ses lèvres et c'était un sourire qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Un vrai sourire. Puis il planta son regard dans ses grands yeux chocolat et ne put s'en détacher pendant un instant. Au moment où il descendit son regard sur ses lèvres, le trouble le submergea et il détourna la tête en s'éloignant d'elle. Il se racla la gorge et Hermione se demanda ce qu'il venait de se passer. Quelque chose lui avait échappé et elle ne parvenait pas à mettre le doigt dessus.

**Humm… Merci Malfoy, encore une fois**. Dit-elle absente.

**Je ne pensais pas que j'aurais à craindre pour ma vie aussi vite**. Lâcha-t-il ironique.

Elle lui lança un regard interrogateur.

**Ca fait deux fois que tu me remercies.** Expliqua-t-il faisant référence à ce qu'il avait dit un peu plus tôt au sujet des remerciements de la part des Gryffondors envers lui.

Elle ne répondit rien, se contentant de sourire. Soudain la lumière s'éteint et la panique gagna Hermione.

**Malfoy ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe.**

La lumière se ralluma.

**Calme-toi Granger, je cherche juste à économiser les piles. Imagine qu'à un moment donné on ait un besoin impérieux de la lumière mais que les batteries soient à plat parce qu'on aurait laissé allumer pour le plaisir d'admirer le plafond…**

**Oui, tu as raison … Mais tu aurais pu me prévenir quand même. **Dit-elle sur un ton de reproche.

**Je ne pensais pas que tu allais me faire une crise d'angoisse. Ce n'est que du noir.**

Elle baissa les yeux, gênée d'avoir céder si facilement à l'angoisse.

**Je peux éteindre ? Ca va aller ? **

**Oui.** Confirma-t-elle faiblement en soufflant dans ses mains froides.

**Tu es sûre ?**

**Oui, je t'assure.**

**Ok.**

Le noir envahit de nouveau la pièce.

**Tu crois qu'ils vont nous sortir de là ?** Demanda Hermione tristement.

**Je ne sais pas. Ca va dépendre de la vitesse à laquelle ils vont apprendre à se servir d'une baguette ou de leur cerveau. **

**Malfoy …. **Gronda-t-elle.

**Quoi ? C'est vrai non ? Si nous avions eu notre baguette, ça fait un bout de temps qu'on serait déjà sortis de là. Je ne sais pas ce qu'ils attendent dehors mais ils ne savent vraiment pas faire fonctionner leurs méninges. Si ça se trouve, ils ne savent peut-être pas qu'on est là et ils nous cherchent ailleurs.** Conclut-il.

**Non, j'avais prévenu Harry que je venais rechercher mon carnet, il connaissait ma direction.** Avoua-t-elle.

**Ouais ben alors, ce sont des cas désespérés, il n'y a rien à espérer d'eux.**

**Ne dis pas ça, il y a forcément une explication.**

**Mouais.** Commenta-t-il, peu convaincu.

Ils cessèrent de parler pendant un moment, songeurs chacun de leur côté. Au bout d'un moment, un faible bruit de claquement se fit entendre.

**C'est quoi ça ?** Demanda Malfoy.

Hermione ne répondit pas.

**Il y a un squelette qui joue des claquettes dans le coin ou quoi ?** Ricana Malfoy.

Ce sur quoi il ralluma la lumière pour constater qu'Hermione était recroquevillée en boule, en train de claquer des dents de froid.

**He ben Granger, on peut dire que tu es frileuse.**

Hermione se contenta d'un regard noir pour toute réponse. Elle était jalouse de Malfoy qui ne semblait pas avoir froid, il était assis normalement, complètement à l'aise, tandis que de son côté, elle était gelée jusqu'aux os.

**Allez viens.** Lâcha le Serpentard en évitant son regard.

Elle ne comprit pas ce qu'il avait voulu dire. Devant son stoïcisme, Malfoy se répéta en éclaircissant ses propos.

**Viens près de moi pour te réchauffer.**

Hermione ne put s'empêcher de grimacer à l'idée de devoir se coller à Malfoy pour se tenir au chaud. Le jeune homme soupira.

**C'est bon Granger, je ne t'ai pas demandé de coucher avec moi, juste de venir te réchauffer, je ne vais pas te bouffer.**

L'image d'une scène d'amour entre Malfoy et elle traversa son esprit et la fit rougir. Instantanément elle balaya cette pensée grotesque et se leva pour rejoindre Drago. Elle s'assit à côté de lui en se collant contre son bras droit. Il l'a regardait comme si elle était un alien.

**Quoi ?** Demanda-t-elle.

**Tu es sérieuse là ?**

**Mais quoi ? **

**Tu penses vraiment te réchauffer avec la seule chaleur de mon bras ??**

**Ben heuuu, tu croyais que j'allais me mettre où ? **Demanda-t-elle incrédule.

Pour toute réponse, il écarta ses jambes, faisant comprendre que c'était là où il pensait la trouver. Elle écarquilla les yeux.

**T'es pas sérieux Malfoy ?!**

**Granger, tu es en train de virer au bleu. Bien sûr que je suis sérieux. **

Elle hésita un instant mais elle avait trop froid pour résister davantage, elle se leva et alla se loger entre ses jambes, son dos contre son torse à lui. Dans un premier temps, il la laissa « digérer » la situation, il la sentait tendue et il ne voulait pas la brusquer avec un geste qu'elle aurait pu mal interprété. Au fur et à mesure elle commença à se réchauffer et sans s'en rendre compte, elle se tourna sur le côté, déposant sa joue contre le torse de Malfoy, elle ne put s'empêcher de pousser un souffle d'aise. Malfoy éteint à nouveau la lumière pour économiser les piles et referma ses bras autour d'Hermione. Cette dernière était embarrassée, c'était la première fois qu'elle se trouvait dans les bras d'un garçon et il fallait que ce soit ceux Malfoy. Elle découvrait la sensation que cela faisait d'avoir une paire de bras qui vous enlace ; la sécurité, le confort, la chaleur, le bien-être. Malfoy était un jeune homme de caractère dont l'éducation avait fait de lui un personnage qu'Hermione avait associé au marbre, froid et dur. Et pourtant, ses bras étaient loin de correspondre à cette définition. Certes, il avait les bras forts et musclés d'un homme mais ils étaient tendres, accueillant, ils donnaient envie de s'y blottir pour ne jamais plus les quitter. Hermione se ressaisit, elle s'égarait.

**Je suppose qu'un troisième merci serait de trop pour toi ?** Se risqua-t-elle à demander sans pour autant ironiser la situation.

**Essaie toujours, on verra bien.**

**Merci Malfoy.**

**De rien Granger.**

Hermione était étonnée du comportement de Malfoy, certes il continuait parfois à lui lancer une pique ou deux, il ne s'était pas départi de son air suffisant, mais il était différent, plus accessible, plus humain. Les minutes passèrent et les spasmes de froid d'Hermione cessèrent. Peu à peu elle sentait la tête de Drago devenir de plus en plus lourde sur la sienne.

**Malfoy ?**

Celui-ci releva d'un coup la tête.

**Mmh ?**

**Ca va ?** S'inquiéta-t-elle.

**Oui ça va, je suis juste fatigué, je n'ai pas beaucoup dormi la nuit passé, petite fête improvisée oblige, j'ai du mal à résister là.**

**Tu peux dormir un peu si tu veux.** Murmura-t-elle.

**Ok.**

Ce sur quoi, il la rehaussa pour que sa tête soit à la même hauteur que la sienne. Hermione fut ravie que la lumière soit éteinte parce que sentir l'haleine chaude de Malfoy la faisait rougir et elle se demandait bien pourquoi. Le Serpentard enfouit alors son visage dans le cou de la Gryffondor et laissa le sommeil l'envahir. Hermione quant à elle, était incapable de fermer l'œil. Les lieux étaient beaucoup trop oppressants et la proximité avec Malfoy la rendait nerveuse. Une nervosité qu'elle ne parvenait toutefois pas à cerner. Elle écouta le bruit de sa respiration paisible, chacun de ses souffles sur la peau de sa nuque la faisait frémir, elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi ça lui faisait cet effet là. Et puis elle se rappela le visage de Malfoy, sa peau parfaite et son envie de la toucher gagna sur ses craintes de le réveiller. Doucement, elle approcha sa main du visage de Drago et y déposa une délicate caresse. Comme elle l'avait supposé, elle était incroyablement douce. Elle ne put s'empêcher de la caresser une seconde fois, mémorisant sa texture, son grain.

**Ca y est, tu tombes amoureuse Granger ?** Demanda Malfoy de toute l'insolence dont il pouvait faire preuve.

Hermione ôta immédiatement sa main, regrettant amèrement son geste et ne sut que répondre. Malfoy n'eut pas de meilleure idée que de rallumer la lampe ayant tout le loisir de contempler ses joues rosies par la honte. Elle évitait le regard insistant qu'il posait sur elle. Il lui prit délicatement le menton et tourna son visage pour l'obliger à le regarder. Il lui sourit, ce qu'il pouvait être arrogant. C'était Malfoy, ça faisait partie de lui, de son charme. Il poursuivit dans son audace.

**Ca te dit d'embrasser un homme, un vrai, au moins une fois dans ta vie ?**

Elle secoua la tête en guise de non, elle ne pouvait plus parler, elle ne pouvait même plus déglutir.

**Oh je t'en prie, ose me dire que tu n'en as pas envie.**

Il la tortura en frottant lentement son nez contre le sien, passant ses lèvres à quelques centimètres des siennes. Sans qu'elle ne la commande, sa bouche s'entrouvrit légèrement à ce passage, avouant malgré elle que c'est ce qu'elle désirait. Malfoy ne manqua pas de le remarquer et son sourire s'élargit davantage.

**C'est bien ce qu'il me semblait …** Conclut-il en un murmure.

Il s'avança de nouveau vers elle avec une lenteur infinie, la fixant droit dans les yeux. Hermione s'apprêtait à recevoir un baiser de Drago Malfoy. Elle avait un souvenir de lui rempli de fouge et brutal dans ses baisers. De toutes les conquêtes qu'il avait pu avoir, il n'avait jamais eu aucun problème à s'afficher ou à se faire surprendre en train d'embrasser sa victime. Hermione l'ayant surpris à plusieurs reprises dans ces moments là et bien que la fille soit différente, le spectacle était toujours le même. Malfoy avait une main dans sa nuque et l'autre sur une partie plus « personnelle » de son corps que ce soit les fesses, la cuisse, parfois même la poitrine, et il embrassait la fille avec fougue. Lorsqu'il s'empara de ses lèvres, elle s'attendit donc à quelque chose de brutal, mais le baiser fut doux et tendre. Il avait capturé ses lèvres tendrement. Elle eut un petit hoquet de surprise, mais ne se détacha pas de l'étreinte. Elle avait gardé les yeux ouverts, écarquillés par le tourbillon de sensations qui venait de l'envahir. Les yeux de Malfoy quant à eux étaient clos, il semblait serein, en paix. Elle décida alors de se laisser aller au moment présent et ferma les yeux. La langue de Malfoy caressa timidement les lèvres d'Hermione, demandant ainsi la permission de pouvoir approfondir le baiser, cette dernière accéda à sa requête et ouvrit la bouche. Lorsque leurs haleines se mélangèrent, Drago laissa échapper un petit gémissement et elle le senti frémir de tout son corps, il resserra son étreinte, une main dans ses cheveux, l'autre au milieu de son dos. Leur baiser s'arrêta trop tôt à son goût, il s'écarta d'elle, déposant un, deux, trois baisers furtifs sur ses lèvres puis entreprit d'examiner chaque parcelle de son visage. Ensuite, il plongea son regard dans le sien pour sonder ce qu'elle ressentait à ce moment précis. Elle ne reconnaissait plus le Malfoy qu'elle avait côtoyé toutes ces années, c'était un nouveau jeune homme qui avait pris sa place, il était beau, il était tendre, il était attentionné. Elle s'attarda sur l'expression de son visage, de ses yeux et son cœur rata un battement lorsqu'elle comprit ; il avait le regard amoureux. Non ça ne pouvait pas être possible. Malfoy qui avait deviné la raison du trouble qui avait à présent envahi Hermione acquiesça doucement de la tête, il lui caressa les cheveux avant de murmurer.

**Si tu savais … Si tu savais depuis combien de temps.**

En un éclair, Hermione comprit ce qu'il voulait dire, tous les souvenirs en lien avec le Serpentard défilèrent devant ses yeux et elle savait qu'il disait vrai. Tout ce qu'elle avait vu sans y prêter attention, toutes ces fois où elle avait surpris Malfoy en train de la regarder, toutes ses remarques à double sens qu'elle n'avait pas comprises, c'est pour ça qu'il la connaissait si bien, c'est pour ça que ses réflexions piquaient toujours si fort, il l'avait tellement observée qu'il la connaissait par cœur. C'est pour cette raison que ses réflexions sur sa relation avec Ron étaient toujours tellement haineuses, il avait dû être spectateur des liens qui se tissaient sans pouvoir déclarer ce qu'il ressentait. C'est également pour ça que Malfoy avait toujours été si acerbe avec elle, il la détestait de l'avoir fait tomber amoureux d'elle, lui un Serpentard, elle une Griffondor, leur éventuelle relation avait cessé avant même d'avoir eu la chance d'exister, ils étaient deux maisons ennemies. Bien plus loin encore, il était le fils d'un mangemort, destiné à suivre ses traces, elle était la meilleure amie de celui qui était une menace pour Voldemort, tout les opposait. Mais comment ne pas tomber amoureux d'elle ? Hermione, une fille si douce, si belle, tellement intelligente, pleine de caractère et de volonté, une perle au cœur d'or. Il faudrait être fou pour ne pas s'en apercevoir et Drago était loin d'être un idiot. Cependant, c'est le sentiment qui l'envahissait, il lui avait tout fait comprendre, il s'était livré sans restriction. S'ils devaient sortir d'ici en vie, elle avait toutes les cartes en main pour le démonter et ruiner sa vie à jamais en dévoilant ses sentiments à tout le monde, brisant sa réputation. Le visage du garçon à la tête rousse flotta dans sa tête et il le maudissait du pathétisme dont il pouvait faire preuve de ne pas saisir la chance qu'il avait d'avoir les faveurs d'Hermione. Il osa de nouveau la regarder, terrifié par l'expression qu'il allait trouver sur son visage, mais tout ce qu'il y trouva fut un sourire chaleureux. Jamais elle ne lui avait souri de cette manière et son cœur bondit dans sa poitrine. Il se rapprocha à nouveau d'elle, poussé par une envie irrésistible de l'embrasser à nouveau, puis il s'arrêta à quelques centimètres ne sachant pas s'il en avait la permission. Hermione se contenta de déposer délicatement la main sur sa nuque et de l'attirer vers elle réduisant à néant le peu d'espace qui demeurait entre eux. Bien qu'il resta tendre et doux, le baiser fut néanmoins plus passionné, ils auraient voulu qu'il ne s'arrête jamais. Cependant, un bruit étrange se fit entendre en direction de la sortie. Les deux élèves se relevèrent et Drago se mit instinctivement devant Hermione pour la protéger d'un quelconque éclat de pierre qui aurait pu voler dans leur direction ou de quoi qui puisse se trouver de l'autre côté. L'amas de pierres qui bouchait l'entrée s'écroula laissant place à l'air frais d'une nuit bien entamée et de Dumbledore accompagné de quelques élèves.

**Drago est-ce que ça va ?** S'inquiéta Dumbledore.

**Oui, professeur, on va bien.** Dit-il en reprenant peu à peu contenance.

**Hermione, où est Hermione ???** Demanda une voix affolée.

**Harry ?** S'enquit Hermione laissant découvrir son visage de derrière Malfoy, la faible lumière du soir l'éblouissait et elle ne parvenait pas encore à distinguer les silhouettes qui leur faisaient face.

**Oh mon dieu Hermione on était tellement inquiets**. S'exclama Harry en courant à sa rencontre.

Le temps qu'il la rejoigne, Hermione s'était écartée de quelques pas de Malfoy, ne sachant trop quelle attitude elle devait adopter à présent. Harry la prit dans ses bras et la fit tourner encore et encore.

**Hermione si tu savais comme on a eu peur !!!!**

Par le on, Hermione savait qu'elle parlait de Harry et de Ron, mais elle se demandait pourquoi ce dernier ne s'était pas encore manifesté.

**Où est Ron ?** demanda-t-elle à Harry.

Visiblement surpris, Harry se retourna vers l'entrée.

**Ron ?** L'interpella-t-il.

Ron avança, il avait les yeux légèrement embués, il tremblait un peu aussi. Harry fut surpris de l'attitude de son ami et apparemment il n'était pas le seul.

**Ron ? Que se passe-t-il ?** S'inquiéta Hermione en se rapprochant de lui.

Il la regardait, comme s'il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'elle état bien là. Doucement, il leva le bras et déposa fébrilement sa main sur le bras d'Hermione. Lorsqu'il entra en contact avec elle, les larmes ruisselaient sur ses joues. Il l'attira vers elle et la serra à un tel point qu'elle cru ne plus pouvoir respirer.

**R.. Ron… Tu… Tu m'étouffes.**

**J'ai eu si peur Mione, tellement, tellement, tellement, tellement peur, j'ai cru ne plus jamais te revoir, j'ai cru que plus jamais je ne pourrais te le dire. **

**Me dire quoi ?** demanda-t-elle un pincement au cœur.

Il s'écarta un peu d'elle pour pouvoir planter son regard dans le sien.

**Je t'aime Hermione Granger, je t'ai toujours aimé.**

Sur cette dernière phrase, il la reprit dans ses bras et ne la lâcha plus. Harry esquissa un sourire, il était content et soulagé, enfin Ron s'était déclaré. Hermione osa jeter un regard sur Drago, ce dernier n'avait pas bougé d'un centimètre depuis qu'ils avaient été libérés de leur prison et il avait retrouvé tous les traits de l'ancien Malfoy, l'arrogance, la suffisance, le regard mauvais. Mais elle put également lire quelque chose dans son regard que personne d'autre n'aurait pu percevoir, la tristesse, il était triste parce que le moment de bonheur qu'ils venaient de vivre à peine quelques instants plus tôt venait de s'achever, et à présent, ils devraient retourner à leurs vies, comme si de rien n'était. Mais pire de tout, et Hermione le savait, Malfoy avait dû assister à la déclaration de Ron. Une mort évitée, un emprisonnement avec Malfoy, un premier baiser, deux déclarations d'amour, tout ça en une seule soirée, Hermione avait beaucoup de choses auxquelles il fallait qu'elle réfléchisse.

Ils rentrèrent au château et Dumbledore les emmena tous les quatre dans son bureau, il devait à Hermione et Drago des explications et il savait que Harry et Ron refuseraient de se séparer de la Gryffondor qu'ils avaient cru perdre pendant un moment. Ils s'installèrent à une table ronde et Dumbledore fit apparaitre un énorme pot de glace avec cinq cuillères à soupe pour la déguster, puis il commença son explication tandis que les élèves entamèrent le dessert. Il leur expliqua que l'utilisation de la magie dans le monde ordinaire était très rigoureusement contrôlée et qu'il fallait une autorisation spéciale du Ministère de la Magie pour pouvoir se servir de sa baguette, même pour un cas comme était le leur. Dès que les autres élèves furent en sécurité au château, Dumbledore s'était précipité au Ministère et une fois l'autorisation accordée, il avait fait au plus vite pour les sortir de là. La parole fut ensuite donnée aux deux rescapés pour qu'ils puissent expliquer le moment difficile qu'ils venaient de vivre mais ils restèrent très évasifs et brefs. Personne ne comprit leur réaction et ils mirent ça sur le coup de l'émotion. Le moment d'aller se coucher fut décrété et Harry et Ron proposèrent à Hermione de passer la nuit chez les Gryffondors, histoire de ne pas se retrouver toute seule après cet évènement, ne considérant pas la présence de Malfoy comme bénéfique. Elle jeta un regard vers ce dernier qui était déjà en train de remonter vers sa chambre sans prêter attention à eux et Hermione accepta l'offre. Elle retrouva son ancien lit et s'endormit, le visage de Drago en songes. Le jour d'après, elle eut l'autorisation de manquer les cours pour se reposer et se remettre de ses émotions. Elle passa la journée au lit, ne faisant que repenser à ce qui s'était passé entre elle et Malfoy. Encore et encore elle revoyait son regard, ressentait l'émotion quand ses lèvres s'emparèrent des siennes, de toutes les attentions qu'il avait eues à son égard. Il lui fallut quelques jours pour se faire à l'idée qu'il s'agissait à présent d'un souvenir et elle avait préféré rester chez elle, auprès des Gryffondor. Bien qu'elle ne l'approuvait pas, elle respectait le choix de Drago de ne pas dévoiler ses sentiments au grand jour. Il lui avait fait le plus beau cadeau que l'on puisse espérer, il était amoureux d'elle, lui Drago Malfoy et il le lui avait avoué, elle estimait qu'elle n'avait pas à lui en demander davantage. Elle reprit donc le cours de sa vie, tentant de faire comme si de rien n'était. Lorsqu'elle le croisait, elle baissait les yeux ou essayait de faire comme si elle ne l'avait pas vu. Quant à lui, il avait cessé de l'insulter ou de la taquiner. Aux yeux des autres, il s'était tout simplement désintéressé d'elle, se retranchant sur une nouvelle victime. Hermione dût également faire face aux sentiments de Ron. Malheureusement, ceux de la jeune fille avaient complètement changé, Malfoy n'avait pas fait que lui voler un baiser, il lui avait également volé son cœur et elle ne voulait pas être malhonnête envers son meilleur ami. Elle n'avait rien raconté à Harry ou Ron de ce qui s'était passé entre elle et le Serpentard, aussi quand elle avoua ne pas partager les sentiments de Ron, elle n'en donna pas les vrais raisons. Ce fut un coup dur pour Ron, il déprima pendant quelques jours, mais avec le soutien de Harry et d'Hermione, il se ressaisit et se contenta de l'amitié de cette dernière. Tout redevint comme avant, ou presque.

Les fêtes de fin d'année arrivèrent, et comme le voulait la tradition, un souper avait été organisé dans la grande salle, les tenues élégantes étaient de rigueur. Hermione se prépara sans grand enthousiasme contrairement à ses amies qui courraient dans tous les sens cherchant à devenir la plus belle fille de l'école. Une fois qu'elle estima être prête avec sa robe bleue nuit, ses ballerines de la même teinte, son chignon relevé et un fin collier pour couvrir le haut de son buste, elle s'en alla rejoindre les autres dans la grande salle qui était décorée de mille et une couleurs. Pour la première fois depuis près d'un mois, elle s'autorisa un regard dans la direction de Malfoy, geste qu'elle regretta immédiatement. Il était douloureusement magnifique, habillé de toute l'élégance dont il pouvait faire preuve, son cœur se serra et elle tenta de contenir une larme. A sa grande surprise, Drago croisa son regard et il parut ébloui du spectacle qui lui était donné de voir. Elle vit que la même détresse habitait ses yeux et, d'une certaine façon, ça la réconforta. Elle se permit de lui adresser un sourire discret puis elle rejoignit Harry et Ron. La soirée se déroula dans la bonne humeur de la fête mais Hermione n'en avait pas le cœur et elle avait beaucoup de mal à le dissimuler. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de jeter régulièrement des coups d'œil dans la direction de Malfoy et elle croisa son regard bien plus souvent qu'elle ne l'aurait imaginé. Lorsque la douleur devint ingérable, elle prétexta un malaise et se retira discrètement de sa table. Elle avait presqu'atteint la porte quand une main enlaça délicatement son bras pour la retenir, elle se retourna et resta sans voix. Drago se tenait là devant elle, son regard plongé dans le sien, ce regard amoureux qu'elle avait vu un jour alors qu'ils étaient coincés tous les deux dans une grotte et qu'il venait de l'embrasser. Il se mit en chemin vers le devant de la salle l'entrainant avec elle, elle se demandait ce qu'il était en train de faire et elle n'était pas la seule, le silence avait envahi la salle, tous les yeux braqués sur eux. Le professeur McGonagall tenta d'intervenir, songeant probablement que le serpentard allait tenter d'humilier la Gryffondor, mais Dumbledore l'en dissuada. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent au tout devant de la salle, près de la table des professeurs, Drago se mit face à Hermione, il jeta un coup d'œil du côté des élèves, puis du côté du corps professoral et reporta son attention sur la jeune femme qui ne comprenait pas ce qui se passait et qui était terriblement mal à l'aise. Lentement, il se rapprocha d'elle, déposant une main dans ses cheveux, l'autre autour de sa taille et captura ses lèvres de cette façon qui la hantait chaque nuit depuis ce soir là. Ce fut un baiser tendre et courtois, il savait qu'elle n'aurait pas aimé qu'il l'embrasse passionnément, comme il en rêvait depuis un mois devant tout le monde. Puis il se détacha d'elle et lui sourit, elle lui rendit son sourire, mais son regard restait interrogateur.

**Je t'aime Granger. **

Une larme roula sur la joue d'Hermione, elle était heureuse. Ensuite, Drago dirigea Hermione face aux quatre tables présentes et se plaça derrière elle, l'enlaçant à la taille. Il voulait que tout le monde sache qu'il était amoureux d'elle. Il avait prit sa décision, il avait assumé ses sentiments et il se moquait éperdument des conséquences, s'il était avec Hermione, il avait le courage de faire face à n'importe quoi, et puis, c'était un Malfoy aussi. Dumbledore se leva et changea toute la décoration de la salle, les guirlandes et les boules multicolores firent place à une décoration mélangeant l'or et l'argent, le rouge et le vert. Et au centre de la pièce, Un lion et un serpent entrelacés se dressaient fièrement. Par ce geste, le Directeur de Poudlard voulait faire passer le message que deux personnes que tout opposent et qui dépassent leurs préjugés pour s'aimer doivent être un exemple à suivre.

Hermione risqua un coup d'œil à Harry et Ron. Au départ, elle ne put lire que de l'incompréhension dans leurs yeux, elle leur adressa un regard suppliant et un sourire timide. Ce fut Harry qui lui rendit en premier un petit sourire en retour, il n'était certes pas enchanté, mais il voyait le bonheur de sa dans ses yeux et il voyait dans l'expression de Malfoy qu'il était sincère. Il s'y ferait, parce qu'Hermione était sa meilleure amie. Ron lui rendit également un sourire, infime, il avait beaucoup de mal à digérer ce qu'il venait de voir, mais tout comme Harry, le bonheur d'Hermione était tout ce qui comptait.

Hermione retourna vivre dans sa chambre de préfète en chef et donc avec Malfoy. Evidemment, ils se chamaillaient toujours, ils n'avaient pas changé fondamentalement de caractère, mais ils s'aimaient et lorsque dispute il y avait, il y en avait toujours un des deux pour venir enlacer l'autre pour se faire pardonner. Il était tout son monde et elle était tout son univers.

* * *

**Cela vous a-t-il plu????**

**A vos commentaires!!!! :) :)**

**  
Bien à vous!**


End file.
